is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Camilla Cresset
Camilla Cresset is the second-year resident in the Is it Love? Blue Swan serving as the supporting character and antagonist within the story. Appearance Camilla has long auburn hair, brown eyes and usually seen wearing a lipstick and has red nail polish on her hands. She has three outfits on her portrait, her uniform is a white T-shirt under her aqua scrubs and sneakers. She also has a stethoscope on her neck like the other doctors and has an ID on her left side. Her long auburn hair is tied in a lower bun and has a right single fringe at the right side. Her second outfit is her casual outfit; a black short sleeved low-cut shirt which shows her belly, gray jeans with a dark brown belt around her waist and brown heeled boots. Her auburn hair is now tied in a low ponytail. Her other outfit which is after she removes her uniform to reveal her red lingerie bra with light red frills and a matching red panties with light red frills in each sides and her long auburn hair is now loose. Personality Camilla is described on the game as being serious and a strict person and as a contrast to that of Lisa Parker when the player starts working at Carter Corp. within Gabriel's story. In reality, Camilla's true personality as the player's supervisor is a very firm lady with the behavior of the authoritarian in a manner similar to that of Cassidy Sparke who is a socialite. She even did her best to replace the player for Mike Stover long enough to get all of her job requirements in the hospital instead of being working with William Sheffield whom he asks her to help him to tend his injured patients and when she tours her to the hospital or meeting with their chief resident Mai Lan Dinh, she also stresses the player while in her presence especially putting the player out of place during operations by ordering her to observe and watch. But at the same time, she angrily scolds the player from getting tense even after she had put her out of place. Her mistreatment to the player was later scolded by her patients (Mr. Roberts for example) which she claimed this as an embarrassment and blames the player for it. It was also revealed that she has an interest in William which is why she decided to let the player be replaced for Mike to work for him. She also appears to have an attraction to Jarod Harding, thought this possibly is just her trying to impress him as her boss. In Chapter 3, Camilla was showing her doubts to herself during Valentine's Day which is probably because of her firm actions to put the player out of place costs her patient Jimmy Bloom died from letting himself succumbed to his head injury which she didn't allow the player to be checked on him as both the player and Sofia sees her as strange. But on Chapter 4 shows Camilla was hanging out with their psychiatrist Andrea Steinmann as more employees were gossiping about her being in a "relationship" which also indicates her sexuality being bisexual as mentioned previously by Bubble. In the near end of Chapter 5, Camilla shows her bad sense of humor after both the player and Sofia managed to revive Rosie Wooks during the surgery and also shows another side of her personality for being calm and collected. She also reveals her main personality to the player was to enjoy pressuring others known as the "pressure cooked method" and her method was completely disliked by the player because of her actions. At the final chapter of the story shows Camilla her bravery when she and the player confront Chuck Stanford at the rooftop of the hospital which also gives the player a chance of payback towards Chuck by slapping his smartphone on the edge before he could take a call, much to his horror and disappointment. Trivia * In one of the game's advertisements, her silhouette appears to be the mysterious person to catch the player with Will, Jarod, and Mike. * In the trailer, her bun appears on the top of her head instead of behind her head. * She is revealed by Bubble in Chapter 3 to be bisexual, though she apparently prefers women. * Camilla is based on Becca Davenport from the Freshman, Sophomore, Junior and Senior series within the mobile app game, Choices as both women served as antagonists to the player and being bisexual. *Camilla's casual outfit bears a resemblance to Claire Redfield's outfit in Resident Evil: CODE Veronica and its updates but without her red vest, choker and fingerless gloves. Her hairstyle in a ponytail also bears Claire's appearance in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles in the Game of Oblivion segment. Category:Blue Swan Category:Female Category:LGBT Category:Antagonists Category:Doctors Category:Brats Category:Promiscuous